


all the scars you hide

by Doranwen



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: Gail keeps one secret to herself.  AU of 3x09 Out of Time.





	all the scars you hide

**Author's Note:**

> This "what if" scenario has haunted me almost since I first watched 3x09 Out of Time. Please note the tags on this, in case this is a sensitive area for you.
> 
> I was going to wait and write this for my episode-related set of ficlets, but it wanted to be written now, and I had a title for it, so I decided to post it separately. (I promise I will get back to the episode-related set soon.)

Gail trembles for several minutes into the car ride to the hospital. Nick glances over occasionally, but says nothing. She's never been more grateful for his natural taciturnity.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asks when they usher her into the triage room.

She shakes her head slightly. "I'll be fine. Thanks," she adds as she turns away, glad to be free from his scrutiny for a few moments.

They ask the usual questions, medications and allergies, and then the nurse asks if she needs a rape kit. The noise in Gail's head is so loud that she's not even sure what words the woman used.

She steels herself, drawing on the lessons learned to survive in the Peck household. Walls up. A little charm to relax the other person. "No, he hadn't gotten to that yet."

It's an easy deception; the nurse doesn't know her well enough to see beyond the mask. She's good with masks. She draws this one tighter and smiles, brightly. Not too brightly.

The nurse buys it and doesn't question her further.

Let them think that Jerry's death saved her from this. That she was worth it all. She knows the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Gail would not know for sure yet that Jerry had died - but I think a part of her knew when she saw him lying on the floor.
> 
> [Rookie Blue community on Dreamwidth](https://rookieblue.dreamwidth.org/) \- comments welcomed by all fans, whether you have a DW account or not


End file.
